Batteries commonly used in electronic devices are classified as size D, size C, size AA and size AAA. An electronic device powered by batteries usually has a battery compartment for housing batteries of a specific size. In general, a battery of a larger size can not be fit into a battery compartment designed for smaller batteries. Although batteries of a smaller size may be housed in a battery compartment designed for larger batteries, the smaller batteries generally can not be used to supply power because the power supply path can not be properly connected.
For environmental protection concern, rechargeable batteries have become very popular and widely used. Similar to the conventional non-rechargeable batteries, a general inconvenience in using the rechargeable batteries is that if the power of batteries of a specific size has been exhausted, batteries of a different size can not be used even if they are available. Because batteries of smaller sizes can actually be accommodated in a battery compartment designed for larger batteries, it is desirable that batteries of smaller sizes be adapted to substitute for the larger batteries when necessary.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 228968 discloses a "Battery Converting Box" which provides a structure for converting the size of a battery so that it can be used to replace a battery of a different size. By means of the battery converting box, a smaller battery can be directly embedded in the box so as to be used as a large battery. However, the converting box has several drawbacks in that it has a complicated structure and requires high cost to manufacture. In addition, the operation of the box is not convenient.
There is a strong need in providing a simple and low cost structure for converting batteries of smaller sizes so that they can be used as batteries of larger sizes.